Love is a War
by GottaKissJeff
Summary: A new girl named Lizzy enters the WWF as one of its Superstar's daughter. There, she meets someone who she feels would be her soulmate, but trauma--and war--brings them closer together, not only in friendship, but in love.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF, only my fictional characters. 

Love Is A War 

**_JeffysAngel573@yahoo.com _**

Staples Center, LA: 

Lizzy is walking aimlessly down the tiled hallways of the convention. Confused, she looks down every corner of the building, searching desperately. 

Lizz: "Oh why didn't dad give me directions to the bathroom? Now I need too search all over the place!"

Suddenly, she bumped into some one and sprawled on the floor. She got up and brushed herself off and looked up at the person. 

Lizz: "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…oh my god you are Trish Stratus!"

Trish: "Why yes I am, who are you?"

Lizz: "Oh, I am Lizzy Calloway, you know, Mark's kid."

Trish eyed her and saw a definite resemblence. She had her fathers long, thick brown hair and his light brown eyes, to match with her cream coloured complextion. She was tall and lean, but didn't have the same limp figure as Stacy Keibler had. No muscles, but she looked young, around twenty. 

Trish immediately liked her sweet smile. 

Trish: "Cool! Ya know me and Mark are like brother and sister." She laughed. "Does that sound funny?"

Lizz: "Not really, not by what the show makes you two seem to be. I would never suspect that!"

Trish: "Have you even met the Hardyz? Those two really cute brothers?" 

Lizzy shook her head. "No." 

Trish: "How about I introduce you to them? I'm going to their locker room right now, want to come?"

Lizz: "Sure!"                           

Lizzy had forgotten about going to the bathroom, and followed Trish to the Hardy Boyz locker room.


	2. Dance?!

Chapter 1: 

As they made their way down the hall, Lizzy and Trish Stratus finally made it to the Boyz locker room.

"Knock, knock!" Trish said loudly, tapping her long fingernails on the door.  

Jeff: "Who's there?" 

Trish: "It's me and Lizzy!" 

Jeff: "Who?" He opened the door and let the two in, after eyes Lizzy. 

Trish: "Hey Jeff! Matt! How are ya?"

Matt put the script he was reading down on the wooden table and flashed her a white smile. "We're good. I see you've got a guest?"

Trish: "Yup. Matt, Jeff, this is Lizzy Calloway." She turned to Liz. "And this is Matt and Jeff Hardy."

Liz: "Hey." She extended her hand, and Jeff was the first to take it first. He kissed her hand gently and smiled up at her. "Pleased," he said simply. Lizzy looked up and down at him. _Oh my god! Jeff is so cute! His full lips, his colorful hair, his long but cute chin, and the most interesting goatee and body structure. _But she found him in a strong resemblance to someone else, so she forced herself to stop thinking about it. 

 Lizzy: "Uh, hi," she said shyly. Jeff grinned again and let her hand go, watching as Matt picked her hand up and did the same thing. 

She is cute. Her long smooth hair, her milk chocolate eyes, and a little faint figure of Matt's nose… __

Matt's greeting, "Hello, Lizzy," was very different from what was running through his mind. _Great, another twenty year old girl... _But he hid the slight feeling of regret behind his politeness and sweet smile. 

Trish: "Well now that she is going to be family in the WWF, we might as well take her out!"

Matt: "Well, what are we waiting for, lets go!" He winked at Jeff. "And I have a perfect place." 

*****************************

Matt's truck sped along the highway. Lizzy stuck her head out the window and felt her brown hair whip across her face. _I'm free, _she thought happily, and a laugh escaped her mouth. Free! Away from all the pain of her past gone, not forever, but for a simple moment…

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled in. She yelped in pain and glared at Trish, who was holding her arm tightly.  "Liz! What are you doing? What if a car were to speed by? Your head would be blown off! Stay in here." 

Lizzy looked away and let her eyes down. She could already feel everyone looking at her, and her face flushed red-hot. She could give them no explanation of her wild needs at times, so she had to take all the embarrassment. When she looked up, she saw Jeff's lively green eyes staring right into hers. She turned away. Trish saw her discomfort and tried to change the subject. 

Trish: "You told your dad, right?"

Liz: "Yeah." She started to play with her thumbs. 

Trish: "So, uh Matt…where are we going?"

Matt: "Well, we are about to pick up Amy, then go to a dance club."

Then without hesitating, Matt put in the Pearl Jam CD Yield. In the next few minutes, nobody made any conversation. Jeff seemed too distracted with excitement, Matt was driving, Trish was looking at Lizzy with a concerned look on her face, and Lizzy was staring at the window.  Finally, 

Matt: "Okay, here we are, at Amy's pad."

Jeff: "Uh Matt, you brought my secret mixture at her house. I am going to get it, okay?" Before Matt could reply, Jeff jumped out of the car and ran up the pavement towards her front door. Matt watched until moments later him and Amy came down; Amy dressed in her usual baggy clothes and cut top and Jeff juggling the cologne bottle in his hand. He threw open the door. Just as Jeff was about to jump in the car, Trish said with a smile on her face, " Jeff, why don't you let Amy sit in the front with her boyfriend?"

Jeff pouted and puckered his lips stubbornly. "Oh, alright." Disappointed and nervous, he climbed in the back next to Lizzy. She stirred uncomfortably next to him, but when they drew off, the open window carried his scent up to her. _His cologne smells sweet and refreshing._ In her eyes, his appearance was very intimidating. Even his colorful hair seemed to scare her a bit. 

He seemed to be having the same problem, but her thoughts were quickly demolished by Matt's voice.

Matt: "We're here!"

They got out of the car and went in. The entrance had glow in the dark beads glowing. A man came into view and stamped a glowing print on their hands. As they entered Limp Bizkit, with an added dance beat, roared through out the building.  

At first, each of them went their separate ways, and they just chilled, sipping their drinks. Lizzy herself began to realize that she was extremely bored, even though she wasn't supposed to be. _I'm at a dance club. I can't be feeling like this… _So she sighed and got up into the dance floor. Soon, Trish and Jeff came to join her, and the three made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Lizzy was surprised to find out she herself was starting to have fun with the people she had just barely met, and she even smiled when she caught sight of Matt and Amy dancing, never leaving each others side. 

After what seemed like hours of dancing, Amy and Matt went back and sat down. They took a few drinks, and then watched the other three still dancing. "Hey, Amy," Matt suddenly called out. She was watching Trish dance with an unknown person. She turned and looked at Matt, and yelled over the deafening music, "What?" 

Matt pointed to Jeff and Lizzy. They were still in the middle of the dance floor, sweating but smiled and dancing very close to each other. Amy smiled and squeezed Matt's hand. "Look at them," she mouthed, and Matt nodded. 

Oh man! Now I have to live with two spases! Matt groaned to himself, but suddenly chuckled. And they will make my hair turn white at an early age! 

*********************************

The music stopped. Lizzy sighed and stopped moving. All of her muscles were aching, and she could tell by the fatigued look on Jeff's face that he also wanted to go sit down. So without a word, she turned and was about to walk away when a slow song started. She didn't slow down, but Jeff suddenly grabbed her arm. She turned towards him. "Yeah?" 

"Uh…." He smiled at her, then lowered his eyes. "Trish said we have to." Lizzy looked behind his shoulder, and sure enough, Trish was standing there with her hands on her hips and a grin on her face. Lizzy moaned and led Jeff back to the dance floor. "Fine." She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders, her face burning with anger, even hatred. The smell of Jeff's sweat reminded her of someone else…

The song seemed to last forever, and it left Lizzy praying for it to be over. It wasn't Jeff that bothered her, but she still wanted desperately to get away. What if she did, though? She'd probably hurt his feelings, so instead she held her breath and waited for him to be the one to step away. 

He didn't. 

And finally, after what seemed to be a million years, his grip around her waist loosened, and the song stopped. She pulled away, careful not to be too fast. He bit his lip and thanked her at the same time, and walked past her. She breathed a sigh of relief and followed him. Jeff took a seat next to Matt and took a big gulp of Matt's drink. 

Suddenly, Lizzy felt a tap on her back. She turned and saw Trish looking at her with a raised eyebrow, a smile no longer formed on her lips. "Are you okay?" she asked, but Lizzy shook her away and sat down a few seats down from Amy. But Trish's gaze never left her mind. 

What _was _wrong with her? She was supposed to move on, to enjoy life, to get a boyfriend…she glanced one more time at Jeff, then winced. How was she supposed to move on when her future looked so much like her past?


	3. Alexander

Chapter 2: 

Her mother had always loved to shop on Melrose. 

No matter how hard she tried, Lizzy could never remember much about her mother. Her father, Mark Calloway, usually refused to talk about her, and Lizzy was only seven when she died. All she could remember about her mother is that she loved to shop on Melrose. Sometimes Lizzy would go with her and look up in amazement at all the older adults who seemed a little freakish in her eyes. 

Now, she was one of them. 

It was drizzling slightly, the opposite of the way the weather had been lately. She was relieved. Rainy days made her happy. It made the grass greener on her side. On her mother's grave. It would keep the new sunflowers Lizzy had put by it fresher, longer. Lizzy sat down by the marble stone, not at all minding the mud, and read the passage that she had read each time she visited her mother: 

_Gone for now, not forever._

_Virginia Eden Calloway_

And like every time she read the stone, Lizzy felt tears well up in her eyes. But this time was different. "Mommy?" she said, her voice so quiet it was barely above a whisper. "Mommy…I know…I think you can hear me. You can, can't you?" Lizzy laughed sadly, glad that no one else was visiting the cemetery. "I don't know what to think any more. Every time I see him, I think of…of…" 

****

"…he's okay daddy, you'll really like him!" 

Mark looked his seventeen year old, pleading daughter, with a broken smile on her face. "Puh-lease?" she asked again, tugging on his sleeve. "I promise, you'll really like him! He's extremely sweet, and charming, and he's an A student—" Laughed, Mark Calloway pried her tight fingers from his sleeve. "Okay, okay, Liz. You sure know how to convince your father—" 

By this time, Lizzy was jumping up and down and laughing. "Thanks, daddy! Don't worry, he'll be a damn good one too." 

****

"…how could I have been so wrong?" 

Lizzy watched her tearful reflection in the mirror. The bruise on her cheek wasn't from falling at school while it was raining. She buried her face in her upraised hands and sobbed. Why was everything happening so differently? He wasn't supposed to hit her. He was supposed to look after her. He was her boyfriend. He was supposed to make her feel better…

Pushing the brown hair out of her eyes, she wiped away her tears and examined her arms, scarred from cuts and bruises. All from him. All from him. How could she break up with him? She was afraid. A girl of eighteen shouldn't be afraid of the person who was supposed to protect her. 

***

"Daddy?" 

Lizzy meekly walked into her father's room where he had slept. Sara was asleep by his side, but he was awake. As soon as he saw the tears falling down her cheeks, he sat up. "Lizzy?" he asked. "What—" 

She ran into his arms like she did when she was a kid instead of a nineteen-year-old woman, hugging him tightly and trying desperately not to start to cry all over again. "Daddy," she said again. "I was wrong about him. He hurts me. I lied to you about all my cuts. I didn't get them from a fight at school. It's all from him, daddy…." 

***

"…I was wrong, Mom. I lied to dad back then. And now, I thought my life was starting to repair itself, starting to get better." Lizzy wiped the water that dripped down her face and continued. "But then, I met this guy named Jeff, and he looks so much like…like…" she took a shaky breath and forced out the name. 

"Alexander." 

"His eyes, his beautiful green eyes, his light blonde hair, his height, even his smile and the way he danced. How do I know he's not going to be like 'Xander, Mom? If it's his appearance, will it be his personality, his ability to hide his true colours through his charm?" 

"Or will he be different?" 

****************************

"Do you like her?" 

Jeff looked up from his sketchpad at his brother and frowned. "Who? Amy?" But Matt just laughed and shook his head. "No, dumb ass, I mean Lizzy. You know, new girl with the pretty brown hair and light eyes?"

Jeff shrugged and returned back to his doodling. "I don't know what to think 'bout her. She seems a little too shy for me." He looked up and grinned. "I like the wild girl type, ya know? The ones with the multi-coloured hair and those big boots and the short skirts…if you listen to Cake's new song, you'll know who I want." 

"Well," Amy cut in, "I heard from someone that she's had her share of family problems." Matt seemed more interested then Jeff did, but Jeff managed a faint, "Oh yeah?" Amy nodded, then lowered her voice, as if she was afraid that someone would hear her, though the room was empty. "Yup. I heard that she went through a mother's death at a young age, and she was actually being physically abused a couple of years ago." 

Matt cocked his head. "Really? By who?" 

Amy shrugged. "Like I'd know. I don't even know if that's true or not. It's just some rumor going around the women's locker room, along with the one saying that she might get a WWF contract and enter the Women's Division." 

Jeff snickered. "Take care 'Taker doesn't hear you talking about her. You don't want to mess with a guy of his size." 

"Hey, I'm not the one who started those rumors. Someone else did." She turned away and packed all her wrestling gear into her canvas bag. "Anyway. Have you two heard of the new guy?" 

Matt: "Oh no. A new girl AND guy?" 

Jeff just grinned. "Oh, cool. Maybe he'll make a good opponent. What's his name?" 

Amy sat down next to Matt. "Oh, I think his name is James Alexander Weis." 

**********************************

_One week later:_

"Hey Trish! Wait up!" Lizzy ran up to Trish, catching her breath as Trish was taking to her. "Hiya, Liz! Hey, I want to know if you want to go to Starbucks with Jeff and me? We need one more."

_Anything to get my spirits up…_"Kay sure!" Lizzy put on her best smile. 

"Great we are meeting him over there."

"Cool."

Trish opened the car and they both climbed in. As the were riding, out of the blue, Trish brought up a popular subject. "So how do you like Jeff?" she asked skeptically. Hey eyes were on the road, so she did not see the struggle of emotions on Lizzy's face. 

"Well," Lizzy said slowly, "he reminds me of my… my …" Then suddenly, before she could stop herself or do anything else, she started to cry. Trish pulled the car over and stared at Lizzy. "Oh My God Liz, are you alright?" 

She watched Lizzy eventually calm down, and she looked up at Trish, her eyes red and swollen. At first, she couldn't talk because her throat was so dry from sobbing, but she finally said, "I want you to promise me something."

 "Sure, anything," Trish urged, half of her afraid to hear what Lizzy had to say and the other half dying to know what was wrong with her. Lizzy could see concern all over Trish's face, so she took in a big exhale, wiped away her tears, and faintly whispered, "When I was seventeen, I met this wonderful guy." 

It took her a while to continue, but thankfully, Trish did not protest. She only hugged Lizzy in a silent comfort. So she started again. "I thought he was really cute…blonde hair, green eyes, tall, and extremely charming…or so I thought. When I turned eighteen, he started to hit me or bang me into lockers, whatever he could do to hurt me. Then a year later, I broke up with him."

Again, she wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt, until Trish gave her a Kleenex. "I mean, part of the reason I came to the WWF along with my father was to hide from him. Then everything was going okay, everything was starting to get better…until I met Jeff."  

"Jeff?" 

She nodded. "Yeah. You see, Alexander, or 'Xander, looked like Jeff, and I really like Jeff and all, but I don't want the same thing to happen to me again." She bit her lip and clenched her fists. "I don't mean to stereotype him, or criticize him, but I'm so afraid to become his friend let alone…"  

Trish finished for her. "Or fall in love with him." She sighed. "Listen, Liz, Jeff is a really nice guy, believe me. I used to be with him, but we weren't very serious and we both thought we should go our separate ways. We were better as friends, anyway. He never hurt me once, either. I'm just saying that…maybe you'll feel safe in his arms like I did." She smiled. "He's really great. I wouldn't lie to you, and I wouldn't land you in another mess." 

"Your word?"

"My word."

"Well, okay, but you have to have him come on to me!" Lizzy giggled, surprised that she was actually laughing.  Trish nodded and grinned. "Don't worry, Liz. I'll have him by your side by tomorrow." 

***************************************


	4. I Love Him...

Chapter 3:

When her and Lizzy got back, Trish was walking to her locker room when she spotted Jeff at a vending machine, kicking it and looking extremely pissed. "Hey Jeff!" Trish yelled from across the hall.

Jeff looked up, and his angered expression immediately vanished. "Hey Trish, what's up?" She trotted over to him, and the grin on her face made him feel a little afraid. Who knew what was in the mind of Miss. Stratus-factory? 

"Um, so… do you like any one right now?" Trish asked eyeing him. Jeff rolled his eyes and whispered a silent curse. Why couldn't they all leave him alone? Just because he danced with her once, and it wasn't even her choice…"Uh, maybe." He bit his lip wearily and sighed. "You people…why do you ask me?"

" Just wanted to know so I could hook you up." She said matter- of- factly.

"Uh, anyway, so what are you doing for your script?" he said, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, okay, I know when you don't feel comfortable. So I'll change the subject…how do you like the new girl, Lizzy?"

"Gee, sorry Trish, I gotta go now! I… I… I…  need to study my script." Jeff started to open the door to his locker, but caught Matt and Amy kissing passionately. Hurriedly, I spun out of the room with a pale face. 

"Well, maybe I have a few minutes…"

"Great, well so… how do you like her?"

"She's alright, but she is not my type!" he yelled. 

"Well then what kind of women do _you_ like?" She asked cautiously.

"Well she has to be cute, funny, nice, and she has to have fun and be hyper-active!" He hesitated. "And smart. She has to be smart, to give me the right answers when I say the wrong ones—" 

"Well, what gives you the idea that's she is not any of those things? She is everything you want, I saw you two dancing all of the dances!" 

"But--!" He whined. 

Trish groaned irritably. "I'm not finished! I know you think she is cute. I saw you looking at her…you know, with _that _look. And she really is funny and nice when you get to know her also, so I don't get why you don't like her."

"Okay, you really want to know the truth? Well, I really do like her a lot! But I am afraid she might reject me because she always tensed up whenever I get just an INCH closer to her!" He stopped screaming and looked down at the floor. 

Trish was quiet for a while, appearing to be deep in thought. Finally, "You really want to know why she tenses up around you?"

"Yes, I really want to know," he whispered, totally unsure of himself. 

Trish sighed. "I hope telling you is the right thing. Well, when she was seventeen, she fell in love with this guy named Alexander. She really thought he was a keeper…or so she thought. But he started to abuse her. You know, banging her into lockers and did whatever he could in hurting her. When she broke up with him she came to the WWF to hide. See, then when she met you, it brought her back memories about him because he looks exactly like…like you." 

Jeff stirred uncomfortably. "Wow, sad story. Man I feel stupid. I mean, I totally misjudged her. I didn't give her a chance..."

"Well you know, you still got a chance," she said with a grin on her face.

"Right. I am going over there right now." Jeff then without pausing took off. 

***********************************

"Excuse me, can you tell me were I can find Lizzy Calloway's locker room?" James Alexander Weis asked his first made WWF co-worker friend. 

"Uh, yeah. Down the hall and to your right." The co-worker answered.

"Excellent!" James Alexander responded happily. He took off without saying another word.

**********************************

"Hey Liz," Taker said, pulling up his canvas bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to go see your step-mother at the hotel. I'll be back in an hour." 

"Okay, Dad," she responded, half listening and half concentrating on her game.

When he left, she sighed and turned off her PS2. Bored, she flopped onto the sofa and picked up a horror book that she had been getting into. Very intriguing and scary, she thought, until a loud knock on the door made her jump a mile in the air. 

"Co…come in!" she stammered. 

A young man walked in, a huge smirk on his face. He had shoulder length blonde hair with faint streaks of red and brilliant blue eyes. He was wearing a WWF shirt under his oversized leather jacket. "Hey Liz you haven't forgotten about me, have you?" he said, his voice low. 

Lizzy stood up and looked at him in shock. "Who are you?" But it dawned on her in the last second, and she gasped. "But—" 

"I'm here!" he said, his grin never fading. 

She shook her head in total disbelief. "But how did you…" 

"That is a easy question to answer. I knew about your father, the Undertaker! I had no doubt you would _come hide with daddy!" he_ said in a kiddish tone_. _Slowly, he advanced to her. She stood where she was, unable to feel her feet or move them. All she did was stare. 

"Then I disguised myself a new name you know, James Alexander Weis." He winked  at her. "Why don't we pucker up?"

"I have told you and I will tell you again! We are over!" Lizzy yelled loudly, suddenly finding strength to cry out.  

"Bitch!" he snarled, and sprinted for her. Without hesitation, Lizzy made a dash for the door. But Xander was too quick. He grabbed her and banged her into a painting with a glass covering. It shattered and pierced her body. She winced and gasped in pain. Then he started to hit and slap her like she was a dummy, ignoring her screams of pain. Finally, she fell to the ground. 

_Daddy! Jeff!  God I wish I could tell Jeff that I love him. Mom…will I see you again? _

*********************************

Just then, Jeff heard glass shatter._ Shit! That's coming from Lizzy's room!_ Jeff thought, glancing down the hall. He dashed around the cornerand opened the door. He was shocked at the sight he saw. 

"Jeff," Lizzy faintly whimpered. She was crumpled on the floor. Above her was a guy who looked, surprisingly, more like Jeff's brother then Matt did. He looked up at Jeff, his blue eyes wide. 

Alexander saw Jeff scamper over to Lizzy and crouch down beside her. He carefully lifted her head and examined her face, then gently lay her down. Then Jeff looked up, his green eyes blazing in anger. "What are you DOING?" he yelled. "You could have KILLED HER!"

"Who are you?" Alexander demanded. But Jeff didn't answer. Instead, he flung himself onto Xander. The two were both sent flying and landed to the floor, but that didn't stop them from punching each other. Finally, Jeff caught Xander on the chin. Xander flew to the floor and didn't get up. 

Jeff stood up and wiped away the blood running from his mouth, but his attention immediately turned towards Lizzy. She was struggling to crawl up, but he fell to his knees and hugged her tightly in his arms, his blue hair muffling her loud sobs. 

Finally, Amy and Trish ran in and gasped at the scene, but Jeff started to scream hysterically, saying, "Call 9-1-1, dammit!" 

Then everything went black. 


	5. Save Jeff from prison

Chapter: 4

The morning light shined brightly, hurting Lizzy's eyes. She tried to move, but when she did a sharp pain shot everywhere up her body.  She winced in pain and in frustration. What the hell happened so that she was in so much pain?

All I remember is blackness… 

Lizzy closed her eyes, the short temper she had inherited from her father bursting. She sat up in the covers, ignoring the pain and struggling to remember. 

_"Maybe," _she suddenly heard herself think, "_maybe I will be safe in Jeff's arms…" _

_Shit. Jeff! I remember now! That fight he had with Xander! My God, is he okay? Holy crap…am **I **okay?!_

Alarmed, she softly touched her face. Her lower lip was throbbing, and this one spot on his cheek was tender, probably the location of a bruise. With hesitation, she recollected the events that took place for however long she had fainted ago. She remembered feeling intense pain then, and seeing Jeff and Xander fight…and after Jeff had won, the way he had rushed over to her and hugged her tightly gave Lizzy goose bumps. 

****

_I did feel safe in Jeff's arms, _she thought, lost in her own feelings. _I did._

In all her confusion, Lizzy hadn't noticed the hand that held hers. If it didn't slightly squeeze hers, she would have never noticed. She looked to her left side and saw Jeff sprawled against her side, apparently just having fallen asleep. His grip was gradually loosening, he was snoring slightly, and his mouth was open. 

Lizzy stared at him, at first feeling uncomfortable at seeing him sleeping so close to her so that she could feel his stomach rising and falling rythmitically and feel his breath on her arms. But his peaceful posture soon relaxed her. 

_Heck, I even feel safe holding hands. But why is he here? Did he watch me all night? Heh-heh, that would be ironic. _

Jeff's snoring increased. 

He looks like an angel…in a weird, blue haired sort of way. But he sure doesn't sound like one… 

She lay back down and softly brushed hair out of his face, feeling his soft skin under her fingertips. He mumbled something incoherently in his sleep and drew a tiny bit closer to her. She smiled.  "He is nothing like Xander," she whispered.

*********************************

When Lizzy woke up again, she could no longer feel Jeff at her side. She opened her eyes and peered around the room, but he wasn't there. Instead, her father was standing in the doorway, his intent eyes locked on her. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Daddy?" she stammered. He didn't look very happy, and when he drew nearer to the bed she could see anger gleaming in his eyes. 

"Damn son of a bitch!" he suddenly yelled, knocking the metal bedpost with his bare hand. Amazingly, the loud bang didn't seem to harm him in any way. "Those cops put him in a HOSPITAL!" he roared, Lizzy watching him with wide eyes. 

"Who?" she asked meekly, her heart in her throat. 

"Xander!" Mark sat down heavily on the bed and raked his hand through his long brown hair. "And you know what they did to Jeff? They arrested him!" While he ranted and swore on, Lizzy was only half-listening. Jeff? Arrested? Why? 

"But," she said after he finally silenced, "I mean—why? And he was just here…I mean, but…" she was at a total loss of words. 

"He was on the street when," Mark said at the same time as Lizzy stuttered, but when she said, "He was here," he stopped talking he looked at his daughter in confusion.

"What? He was here? But- why?!" Mark got up and stomped around the room.

"Daddy, he came to see how I was doing, and he _did_ save my life! I don't see why they would arrest Jeff," Lizzy said, the confusion that her father once had now in her voice.

Mark scowled, a habit he had had since Lizzy could remember. "I don't understand why, either." 

Lizzy groaned. _Darn! All of this is making my head hurt. Either that or I have a mild concussion…_

"I don't know why," Mark repeated, "but I am going to get you out of here and we are going to that jail and bailing him out!" 

**************************

When they got there Lizzy saw that Matt and Amy were already there arguing loudly to a police officer, one that was even taller then Matt and looked like he wasn't about to give the key to Jeff's cell. 

"I am telling you," Matt was yelling loudly, up in the officers' face, "Jeff saved a girl Lizzy from dying! He shouldn't…." Matt looked to the side and saw Lizzy and Mark standing at the door. Lizzy met his gaze and smiled lightly. 

"Lizzy, Lizzy!" Matt jumped over to her side and frowned. "Tell this man that Jeff is innocent." Matt ran to her and led her to the officer. 

"Is this true, young lady?" the cop asked sternly. 

Lizzy sighed. She was really tired of telling people the same thing. "Yes it is! Jeff saved me from that other guy you arrested!" 

The officer stared at her, as if trying to get he truth out of her. Finally, he shrugged. "Well okay, but I have to charge Jeff Hardy a fine of one thousand dollars for fighting on public grounds." The cop again eyed Lizzy to see if she was telling a lie. 

A few minutes later, Matt practically shoved a check across the counter. "There. Now let him go." 

The officer got up and led them the way to Jeff's cell. The police building was large, and it took all five of them through numerous halls. While on the way, Lizzy caught small glances of the inmates in cells. Most of them looked menacing, and she shrunk away from each cell behind Mark. 

How could the police compared Jeff to these losers? He was nothing like the drunk inmates. 

When finally got to his cell, Lizzy and Matt were the first ones to rush over to the bars and peer in. Jeff was sitting down, his head in his upraised hands and his blue hair covering his arms. "Jeff!" she and Matt cried in unison. He looked up, his terrified expression immediately changed into a bright smile. 

Across from him in another cell, Lizzy saw Xander glaring at her. His once-again green eyes were blazing with anger. Lizzy gasped and wheeled around Mark. Even being on the other side of steel bars from him was disturbing. Mark looked at the direction she was looking at and gave Xander a dirty look. 

Jeff also turned to look at Xander. And once again his expression changed, this time from ecstatic to looking as if he was going to explode. But he knew better to do so when the officer opened his cell, so he came out calm. When Lizzy saw Jeff, she sprang from behind Mark and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

Jeff swooped her up in his arms, his blue hair covering her long brown hair. He looked up to see Mark rolling his eyes slightly. After they let go, they started to walk out. Just before they were going to turn around a corridor, Xander yelled, "You stupid bitches! Especially you, Lizzy…don't think you can accuse me of what Jeff did to you!" 

_I can't believe he's still trying to blame Jeff on beating me up…_Lizzy shut her eyes tight trying to block out his voice, but she just couldn't. 

Jeff suddenly put his arms around her waist and whispered softly into her ear, 

"It's okay Liz. I'll always protect you, always. I promise." 


	6. A trip to the annual fair, and a night t...

Disclaimer: yall can't sue me!!!!! I asked I hear voices in my head if I could use something that she wrote in her story. I shall tell when I used it.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter: 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzy was walking around the hallways in search of Jeff. When she saw a locker room with the sign "HARDY BOYZ" printed on it, she knocked on the door. The sound a shower ceased. After a few minutes she heard a familiar voice ring out, "Hello, whoever it is!" It was Jeff's voice.  
  
Lizzy smiled, trying to conceal a laugh. "Jeff?" she said loudly, knocking again.  
  
The door opened. Jeff stuck his head out and smiled a flash of white teeth. "Hey you! Uh, could you come in a little while? I just came out of the shower, and I'm not dressed yet." Lizzy shook her head furiously and gritted her teeth nervously. "No, I need to talk." She sniffed. "Like now."  
  
Jeff came from behind the door, the only clothing on him a towel tied around his waist. He was frowning. "Hey are you alright?" he asked, his face etched with concern. Lizzy shook her head once more and entered the room. "Yeah- I mean no, I mean." Lizzy didn't really know. She got tears in her eyes from frustration. "I'm sorry, but."  
  
Jeff got up and hugged her tightly. His skin was still wet. "It's okay Lizzy, let it all out. It's okay to cry. Heaven knows I do it in private all the time." She cracked a small smile and wiped the tears from her face. "Thank you, Jeff."  
  
Jeff looked at her his hands still on her shoulders. "For what?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"For saving me for Xander, and staying with me in the morning." She couldn't stop herself before the words flew out of her mouth. Oh man, why did I just reveal that I knew he was with me last night?  
  
But Jeff didn't seem to care. He just pulled her into another hug. When he pulled away a little they caught each other staring in each other's eyes. They moved closer together. Their lips almost touching when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Jeff's face grew red, and he let go of on of her arms and opened the door. It revealed to be Trish. Trish eyed Lizzy carefully, then turned her eyes to the towel wrapped around Jeff's waist. She seemed surprised and finally spoke.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't now you guys were busy," Trish said sweetly. Lizzy finally noticed that he was still was still clinging on to her, and his only wear was the towel. They let go fast like in those anime cartoons.  
  
"Uh, eh, err, I was comforting her because she was crying!" Jeff whined, his eyes wide and scared looking. Definitely a guilty look. Trish laughed.  
  
"Uh huh," she said sarcastically.  
  
"No, it's true." Lizzy protested. "He wasn't busy with me." Again, the words flew out without her thinking. It took her while to understand that she didn't really sound right.  
  
"Well, okay." Trish still sounded suspicious, and she tore her look off Jeff and to Lizzy, giving her a look that said, 'You'd better explain.' Then she told them to go to her locker room when they weren't busy any more. Lizzy and Jeff nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
When Lizzy got to Trish's locker room, she was surprised to see Matt and Amy already there. When Matt saw her, he gave her a small wave and trotted over to her. "Hey Lizzy," he asked, "Have you seen Jeff around?"  
  
"Why do you ask me?!" Lizzy said, quite jumpy. "I swear I haven't associated with him!"  
  
Matt laughed, clearly amused at her immediate and hurried answer. "God! I was just asking everyone a while ago, were you listening?"  
  
"Oh," she said, frowning and feeling embarrassed. She could feel her face getting red and hot. "Sorry, I didn't know. Well if you really want to know." Matt nodded, "He's getting dressed." Matt gave her a funny look, and she shrugged. "What?" Matt put his hands up and grinned. "Nothin'." They waited until Jeff suddenly burst in, exceedingly hyper.  
  
"Matt, Matt! The annual fair, it is here today!" Jeff screamed, jumping up and down and clapping like mad. "Wheeeeeeeeee! Can we go?" He stopped jumping and shook Matt by the shoulders. "Puh- leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that we were in Cameron," Matt said, looking up at the ceiling. "So everyone, whose up for going to the famous North Carolinian Cameron Annual Fair?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Jeff whined. "Matt, you know they are going to say yes! Anyway so what are we waiting for? Let's get ready!" Jeff ran out of the room and dashed down the hall. Everybody could hear a faint, "Whoo-hoo!" in the distance.  
  
"Jeff loves all the annual fairs in N.C." Matt explained to the very shocked people.  
  
"Well Jeff is right, what are we waiting for?" Lizzy said happily. "Let's go!" She dashed out of the room after Jeff.  
  
Anything to get out of here.  
  
Amy, Trish and Matt waited a few minutes before they spoke again "Now that they are gone," Amy said evilly, "we have to get those two together. And I know the perfect way."  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
When Matt's car pulled into the parking, the first thing Lizzy saw was a large roller coaster, and could even hear the screams coming from the people. "Wow, your carnivals are big!" Lizzy exclaimed as they walked down the dirt passing the entrance.  
  
As soon as they entered the park, everyone started yelling at what they wanted to do first. "Ooooohhhhhh, lets go on that one!" Amy exclaimed. She winked at Matt and Trish. As they were getting on the ride, Matt smiled and shook his head sadly. "Aw, two bad.three in a row Jeffy! Trish Amy, and I will sit in a row. You and Lizzy sit in a row with another person."  
  
"Um, okay." Jeff said confusedly. They got in the roller coaster and they took off. Lizzy screamed with excitement as they went down a 90-foot drop. After they went on most of the rides when the rides when Matt suggested to go on the Ferris wheel.  
  
"So how about it? Anybody want to come on with me?"  
  
"Um, I am going to sit this one out." Trish said sickly. "All those rides get me kinda queasy. I'll wait for you people out here and eat and ice- cream." Oh man I am a good actress! She thought as she scampered over a hotdog booth.  
  
"Of course Amy and I will go together since it's two a box." Matt said very quickly. Then Matt took Amy's hand and they rushed on. There wasn't a big line. Matt gestured Jeff to come fast. Jeff and Lizzy ran over and took a seat.  
  
"Wow," she said as they were going up. "Ya know, I love to go on the Ferris wheel but heights makes me dizzy." Jeff put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. Lizzy laid her head on his shoulder. It kinda made her feel better, but she tensed up a little embarrassed. After making three loops on the wheel, she got used to him. After the ride was over they met up with Matt and Amy.  
  
"Hey Matt, lets go over there and skip rocks across the river!" Jeff exclaimed, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Nah, me and Aimes are going to get somethin' to eat, but you and Lizzy can skip rocks. We want to win prizes." Matt said, prying Jeff's fingers form his arm. "We'll meet you by the Ferris wheel again." Him and Amy left, hand in hand.  
  
"Okay, but your missing out on a lot!" Jeff called after them, running towards the river. "Hey wait up!" Lizzy yelled. Then she took off as well. When Lizzy got there she picked up a rock and threw it.  
  
"Yeah!" she cheered. "Three skips. I am the rock skipping champ!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Jeff went on his knees and searched for a rock the perfect size. "Watch this!" He swung his arm forward. The rock flew and skidded against the water four times before finally plopping in the river. "Yeah!" he said happily, and started to sing the champion song.  
  
"Oh, you only won by one point!" Lizzy pouted, folding her arms over her chest and turning away from him. But Jeff only leered. "Oh," he teased, "look who is being a sore looser now!" Jeff knew how to make comebacks.  
  
"Huh?" She cocked her head. "What are you talking about? I'm not sore. I'm just not happy." She stuck her tongue out at him a jeered. "There's a difference, ya know!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Jeff scratched his blue hair and shrugged. They threw rocks until they got bored then they had some jumping contests and played more kiddish games until they got tired and sat down on the green grass above the sand. The sun was already setting, and the calm rush of the river relaxed Lizzy. "I'm surprised," she said deep in thought.  
  
"Why?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Because wherever we go somewhere, people always ask for autographs or pictures or something." She chuckled. "That didn't happen today. Isn't that ironic? Nobody knows who you are in your hometown." She batted her eyes. "Maybe nobody likes all your poses."  
  
"Well, would you rather see my pose, or would you rather see my nose?" Jeff asked slyly, grinning. "Or, better yet, would you rather forget about that and continue were we left off in my locker room?" Before Lizzy could answer Jeff pulled her into a passionate kiss. It seemed to last forever, but this time Lizzy didn't mind. She wanted it to last forever.  
  
When they parted Lizzy looked down and said, "You know, it seemed that your bro and everyone wanted to get us together."  
  
"Well," Jeff said slowly, "They've got their wish." Jeff pulled Lizzy into another kiss.  
  
Lizzy smiled and they lay back down and looked up in the sky. "They're beautiful aren't they?" Lizzy said in benefit of the stars. "They're so bright. So pretty and sparkly. I wish I could have real stars on my bedroom ceiling."  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said softly. He sighed. "When I was younger, my father used to tell Matt and I stories about the stars. One of them was that when people died, they got their own star. That's why there always seems to be more stars each night. They're angels."  
  
Lizzy sighed back and smiled. "Cool." They looked at the stars for a while, until they thought it was a good time to start heading to the others. 


	7. Confuzzeling?!

Disclaimer: I am sooooo sorrie I did not post anything 4 so long! I whuz in a MAJOR writers block. God I hate those things! Wellz I hope you like the chapter! Sorrie if it sucks, remember I just got over a writers block! Peaz out! 

                                                         ~GottaKissJeff

PS: I luv feedback email me! JeffysAngel573@yahoo.com                                       

Chapter: 7

"Dammit," Amy wailed angrily an hour later, when finally Amy and Trish got bored of watching Matt eat. Trish looked up at her skeptically, her eyes asking the question of, "What?" Matt was too busy sipping at the last of his Coke. Amy frowned at him and punched his arm. "I said, dammit, we never got Jeff and Lizzy together like we planned." 

"I know," Trish sighed wearily, "but I have a feeling that they will get together soon. I mean, isn't it kinda obvious that they both have this major 'thing' about each other?" Absently mindedly, she took a seat on the grass by the riverbank. Matt and Amy followed her example. 

After a while, Matt got so bored of watching Amy and Trish girl talk and gossip, so he cleared his throat. Both of them looked at him, their eyes flaring at being interrupted. "Hey, um, are you guys thirsty?" he asked, trying to water down the fire in their expressions.  

"Darn, Matt! You just had a Coke—" Amy began furiously, about to smack him, but Trish just laughed. "_I'm _thirsty," she said. "Why?"

"Well because I'm thirsty too!" Matt complained, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"Aw poor baby," Amy said in a mock-motherly tone of voice. "If you're so thirsty, Mr. Eat-It-All, go get us something to drink to then." She watched him get up, thought about it, and finally added, "Go ask Jeff and Lizzy if they want anything also!" 

_Okay, _Matt thought to himself uneasily,_ I didn't do ANYTHING, so Amy can't yell at me. _He grabbed the three Cokes he had just purchased from the counter and hurried off back to the riverbank. 

When he got back, Amy looked up at him and immediately noticed his pale face. At first she mentioned nothing about it but quietly drank her Coke. But then the suspense was too much. "What is it?" she said irritably. 

Matt ignored her and acted as though she were talking to Trish. 

"I said," she emphasized slowly, "what the hell is wrong with you? I send you to go buy three Cokes, and you come back fifteen minutes later when the soda stand isn't two minutes away, looking all sick and worried and stuff. What wrong with you?" she repeated. 

Matt bit his lower lip. "I think we came here for nothing." 

"Why?" Trish piped up. "I though that we planned to play match maker and get those two love birds together!" 

"Well," he began hesitatingly, "You see, I think they did that on their own…" Amy jumped to her feet and looked at him as if he was losing his mind. "What?" she demanded. "What makes you think that?" 

"I saw them!" he protested. "I swear to God, I was going up to them to ask them if they wanted anything, and there they were, by the Farris Wheel, lip-locked like…" Amy shushed him with a wave of her hand, a smile prying itself onto her lips. 

"And why are you so pallid about that?" she asked Matt, laughing at his confused look. "Our work is done! We have inadvertently got them together!" Trish grinned along with her, but Matt still didn't get why they were so happy. 

"Hey, Lizzy?" 

Lizzy opened her eyes and yawned tiredly. At first, everything was dark, but her eyes suddenly came into focus. Or, should I say, Trish's face came into focus. Lizzy suddenly sat straight up and yelped. Trish fell back and yelped in unison. "Oh," Lizzy said, embarrassed, "I didn't know it was you." Groggily, she realized they were still on the riverbank, but it was night and the carnival had left. Puzzled, she looked down at Jeff beside her, a content look on his peaceful face. 

Trish just smiled carefully. "You guys took a nap and decided you wouldn't wake up until morning." Lizzy frowned and was about to shake Jeff, but Trish gently shook her head. "It's okay, let him sleep. Matt and Amy went to go get the car. Matt will load him in." She paused. "Unless _you _want to carry him."

Liz yawned again and shook her head forcefully. "I would—if he wasn't so heavy." 

Five minutes later the car pulled up, the bunker lights the only light in the deep, quiet darkness of Cameron. Matt climbed out of the car and heaved Jeff up, all the while Jeff not even opening his eyes. Lizzy slumped in the backseat and closer her own eyes, fatigue taking a toll on her. She heard Matt place Jeff beside her gently, and Trish climb in after him. Then he got back in the driver's seat, and they were off. 

Lizzy felt like going back to sleep but she resisted. She thought about things that happened last night.

'I cant believe Jeff and I kissed! Does that mean were together? Oh man what will my DAD think? Wait a minute I didn't go home last night! My dad is probably freaking right now!'

It was quiet until Lizzy finally spoke up.

"Um guys? I never told my dad I was staying the night… he's probably freaking." She said, shuddering at the thought of her returning home to a steaming father.

"Don't worry about it. I called him last night and told him you were staying over my house." Trish said. 

Lizzy sat back and sighed in relief. "Thanks, if it wasn't for you my dad would of killed me." She murmured as she began to relax. 

Just then Jeff muttered something in his sleep. "Batman, watch out or the killer pink bunnies will eat your toes! Aw, they ate your toes! Now the Killer Pink Bunnies are fat!" 

There was about ten seconds of silence. Suddenly, everybody started to laugh uncontrollably, which woke Jeff up. "Hey," he mumbled tiredly, "What are ya all laughing at?"

"We're…laughing…at you…you jackass!" Matt managed to say in between laughs. 

"Why?" Jeff was still very confused.

"Because you talk in your sleep." Trish said, trying to hide giggles.

"NNNNOOOOOOO I DDDOOOOONNNNTTTT!!!!!" Jeff said in a high-itched voice that seemed very unusual for his muscular body. 

"First of all,you do, and second, you have a high pitched voice." Amy said, her face still red from laughing so hard. 

"No, I don't!" He said before he could stop himself from whining again. 

"You just did it again!" Lizzy shook her head and grinned. "Aye, Jeff…you also said that the Killer Pink Bunnies ate Batman's toes…"

"I did?" Jeff cocked his head to one side. "Wow, I didn't know I talked in my sleep."

"Oh, so you admit your crime when Lizzy asks you to, but not when we," Trish mused with fake suspicion. "If you ask me, it seems like there's something going on between you two…"

"No!" Lizzy cried. 

"Yeah, so?!" Jeff squealed. 

Then they changed their answers. They stopped and glared at each other, until finally Jeff pouted and mumbled, "Well, fine. There is something between us, but why does it matter?"

"I knew it!" Trish said triumphantly. 

"Cool!" Amy grinned. 

"I swear I saw you two lip-locked like—" Matt started

"That's enough, Matt," Amy finished. 

There was silence for a while.

"Okay that was confuzzeling and embarrassing!" Lizzy said, blushing a bright crimson and tapping her fingers nervously on her knees. 

"Confuzzeling?" Jeff asked. 

"I made it up." She replied proudly. 


	8. help me!!

Ok soo I know this isn't a chapter. ya want 2 know y??? Its because I'm stuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can u ppl help me!!!!!!!!! If u come up with a story that I can carry on the story email me at FunkieMonkiexx@yahoo.com or JeffysAngel573@yahoo.com or.. If I'm online and u have aim or AOL instant message me at either. MetallicaFreakXX , HyperKurtCobainy , or FunkieMonkieX lol I know its a lot of sn's but yea pleaz help me!!!! I need ur help!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lol 


End file.
